Kidnapped
by lozzie15
Summary: The casts of So random! and Mackenzie falls are kidnapped. Will they put away their differences and get out alive? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Chapter 1 - Sleepy

Sonny's POV

Me and my cast were in the proproom watching Mama Mia! I was bored and considering texting Chad. Nico and Grady were sprawled out on the couch looking bored out of their minds. Tawni was sat next to me fiddling with her mirror often glancing at the movie. Zora was sat cross legged on the floor working on a crossword. I took my Cell out of my pocket and texted to Chad:

Wuu2?

He quickly texted back:

Watching Shrek :(

I texted: Wth? Who's idea was that?

He texted: Chloe's :(

I texted: Ha ha shame

He dident text back.

I turned back to the movie which was still playing. I looked at my castmates who were nodding off. Wait. They were nodding of at Four in the afternoon? Suddenly tiredness struck me. Then Tawni;s head lolled on to my knee. ''Tawni!'' I yelled. Nico and Grady both collapsed on to the floor unconcious. ''Nico! Grady!'' I screamed. Zora was the only one awake staring at me. ''Sonny?.. what?...'' she stammerd. I was going to answer when her eyes closed and she fell back on to the carpet unconcious. I was struggling to keep awake. ''Marshal!'' I squeaked weakly. I expected Marshal to come running in looking frantic but he dident. I tried to reach my phone which i had dropped on the floor. Then i smelt it. Gas. We had been gassed. But why? I tried to work out why but my eyes closed and i was thrown into darkness.

Thats if for now please review

Lauren xxx

Btw in this fic Chad and Sonny are not going out and portlyn has not been arrested for attempted murder


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Sonyy's POV

I awoke feeling dizzy and sick. I was sat upright and could feel someones hair in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up quickly. A room swam into my vision. I tried to move but i was tightly tied to a chair. I looked round too see the rest of my cast tied up beside me still unconcious. ''Oh no'' I mutterd. So random! and Mackenzie falls had been kidnapped. i thought fearfully. But why? I tried to nudge Chad who was tied back to back with me, ''Chad!'' I whisperd. He dident look up or answer. I dident know wether to yell Help! or cry my eyes out. So i did neither. Instead i calmly took in my surroundings. I dident recognise the room we were in. The walls were blue and blank. I also looked who was here. Me,Tawni,Nico,Grady,Zora,Chad,Chasity,Portyln,Ferguson and Skyler. I wounderd how dramatic the mackenzie falls cast wrere gonna be when they awoke.

I also wounderd what time it was. I couldent remember this afternoon or before i woke up. My arms were uncomfortable now. Tied tightly behind my back. Who would do this? I continued to wounder. Why would anyone want to kidnap the casts of So random! and Mackenzie falls? Then i heard Tawni groan. She lifted her head up opening her eyes and looking at me confused. ''Sonny?'' She yelled. ''Where are we?'' I dident know what to say. She struggled realising she was tied up and started squealing. ''Tawni!'' I hissed. ''Calm down!'' ''Calm down!'' She hissed back. ''You expect me to calm down! we have been kidnapped sonny!'' ''Dont you think i know that!'' I yelled. If my hand wasent tightly tied behind my back i would of clamped it over my mouth by now. Everyone groaned at the same time. Tawni had got calmer though she had begun to cry. ''I dont deserve this!'' She whimperd. I tried to comfort her but it was hard. Then my chair i was tied too rocked forward nearly sending me fllying. I knew what was coming. ''What the !'' I heard Chad yell behind me. Nico and Grady awoke and begun to yell ''Help! Help!'' I tried to calm everyone down.

Then the three named jerkthrob behind me started struggling ferociously rocking everyones chair. This woke Zora,Skyler,Chasity,Ferguson and Portyn. The falls cast were being dramatic and screaming ''HELP!'' (including Chad) Zora was yelling out possible ways why we were here. ''I bet So random! are behind this!'' Skyler yelled twisting his head round giving me and my cast dirty looks. ''Are you kidding me!'' Zora yelled back. ''Why the hell would we get both casts kidnapped!'' This started an argumnet. ''You randoms!'' Ferguson shouted. ''Always getting us into trouble!'' ''We are not the dramatic ones!'' Zora yelled. If her hands were not tightly tied behind the chair she would quote ''Dramatic'' With her fingers. ''Oh yeah!'' Shouted Chasity. ''Who was candy face then eh!'' ''Candy face doesent exist you twits!'' Tawni yelled. This silenced everyone. ''Nice work Tawn'' I whisperd to her. But she was too busy looking towards the door. ''That wasent me who silenced everyone'' She whisper back. I followed her gaze. Everyone was looking towards the door eagerly. I watched the doorknob twist then the door opened. I cocked my head looking who our kidnapper was. Then i heard Zora hiss ''Evil!'' I watched a eleven year old girl walk into the room grinning holding a adertisement poster for both Mack falls and So random!

The one and only Dakota Condor. ''Hello everyone!'' She grinned fake smiling. No one answerd. Then someone spoke. ''Why did you kidnap us?'' Nico. Dakota smiled. ''Oh your a random right? you randoms are the main reason your all here tonight'' Mack Falls turned to smirk at us ''See!'' Chad Hissed from behind me. ''Why?'' Zora yelled. Dakota walked towards us smiling. ''For two months now my daddy has been paying too much attention to your two shows so i am going to get rid of all of you'' She smiled waiting for an answer. ''What...what are you going to do to us?'' Portlyn whisperd fearfully. ''Easy'' Dakota said taking out a lighter to the posters she was holding. ''So random'' She said flicking the lighter on slowly moving the lighter up and down the poster. We all watched in fear as The flame continued to rip through the poster. ''Gone'' Dakota grinned as she dropped the poster at Zora's feet. She did the same to the Mack falls poster and dropped it at near my foot. ''Your psycho!'' Tawni screamed as Dakota skipped towards the door grinning. She turned round her face iluminated orange by the small fire at my feet. ''Good bye So random'' She said faking sadness. She looked at Mack falls ''Peace out suckas!'' She yelled grinning running out of the room and locking the door behind her. The room was silent for a few minuets. The small fire grew bigger burning my ankles. ''We are going to die'' Tawni whisperd. I dident answer. I was hypnotised by the fire which was growing bigger every second. Could things get any worse? I thought to myself. Then i heard Chasity yell. ''This is the condor studio's cafeteria!'' Apparently it could.

Hey! please review

Luaren xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

I sat there hypnotised by the fire. Ever since Chasity had announced that we were trapped in the Condor studio's cafeteria i had lost all hope of getting out here alive. Tawni was screaming along with everyone else. Nico and Grady were attempting to free themselves from the bonds but they were too tight. I just sat there staring at the fire growing bigger every second. Smoke had began to fill up the room choking everyone. Then Chad announced ''Ive got a plan!'' The randoms ignored him. I dident. I twisted round and turned to look at him discussing the plan with the falls. ''Falls!'' Oh how i wished me and my cast were in the prop room watching re runs of Mackenzie falls and pouring water all over each other every time someone said ''Falls'' Chad looked at me suspiciously. ''Munroe?'' ''Cooper!'' I shot back at him. Then Chad completly blanked me out turning in his chair towards his cast. Leaving me and the randoms to choke to death. The fire was getting bigger. Both us and the Falls were trapped in a ring of fire. Great. Then my chair began to rattle. I looked at my cast. Their chairs were jolting aswell. ''What the hell!'' Tawni yelled turning to see the Mack falls cast shuffling round and struggling trying to topple over. Wait. Topple over? ''Chad?'' Zora yelled ''What the hell are you lot doing?'' Her voice sounded choked. The whole room had been smotherd with smoke. ''Improvising!'' Skyler yelled. ''Improvising!'' Grady yelled back. Suddenly my chair toppled over with me still attatched. ''Help!'' i screamed. Then i realised i wasent the only one. my cast lay baside me still tied to their chairs. ''Nice work pooper!'' Nico yelled. the Mack falls cast were sprawled out in a line behind us also still attached to their chairs.

''We are doomed!'' Tawni screamed. ''We need to get of these bonds!'' i yelled. ''Thats what we have been trying to do for the last...whatever hours!'' Skyler shouted. ''Look'' I said to both casts while watching the fire still surrounding us fearfully. ''We need to put our differences aside and help each other get out alive!'' I yelled. There were murmers of agreement. ''Right..any idea's?'' I said coughing. Zora smiled weakly. ''Just before Dakota walked out and dropped the burning posters she dropped the lighter too'' We all turned to look at her. ''Is that something nice to say to give us hope? Portlyn said. Zora shook her head. ''No the lighters over there'' We all followed her gaze to a small black object near Chads foot. Chad spoke up weakly. I could tell the smoke was getting to everyone now. ''Come to think of it the bonds round my foot are loosening'' I smiled. We all watched him struggling with his feet but then finally cried out in joy. ''Ive got it! my feet are free!'' I heard murmers of relief. Chad stood up streching and yawning the chair still attached to his arms. ''Hello! we are still tied up!'' Zora barely shouted weakly gesturing to the rest of us. Chad easily freed his arms from the chair causing the chair to fall into the fire causing the fire to get worse and bigger. ''CHAD!'' Everone yelled angrilly.

''Sorry!'' Chad yelled weakly moving towards the Mack falls cast and began to untie them. ''Yeah...you just leave us...randoms...to burn and...choke'' Zora weezed weakly. ''One second!'' Chad said. As soon as Chad had untied the Mack falls cast and EVENTUALLY the randoms we all ran to the door shouting and screaming witht our last breaths. Tawni sank to the floor barely breathing from the smoke. ''Tawni!'' I whimperd weakly. ''Hold on!'' I watched the Mack falls cast giving up on banging on the door and screaming. They sank to the floor coughing. Zora collapsed next to me. coughing. Nico and Grady next to Tawni their Eyelids were drooping. ''Guys! hold on!'' I whimperd weakly. The room was thick with smoke now. I watched both casts lieing on the ground either unconcious or close. Finally i gave in lieing my head on the singed floor. Zora lay beside me barely breathing. Tawni on the other side of me unconcious. Nico and Grady were also already unconcious next to Zora. This was it. There was no hope left. We were all going to die.

Please review

Lauren xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews lol nd becca im british too lol heres chapter 4..

Sonny's POV

I was slowly losing conciousness. We were all going to die. I lay next to my possibly dead cast mates Tawni and Zora. Tawni's blonde hair was sticking to her sweaty face. Her eyes were closed. I couldent tell if she was alive. My eyes were stinging. Zora was laying close to Tawni in the same state. The room was so smokey i couldent see if either of them were breathing. I looked at Nico and Grady. They were sprawled out near the door. I couldent see their faces but i could guarantee they were in the exact same state of my other cast mates. Memories flooded my mind. Those of me and my cast laughing and joking in sketches. Getting glued to our chairs when i put together a ''Peace picnic'' I smiled weakly at the thought. Then there was me and Tawni going on that talk show. I smiled again at the memories and i waited for the darkness to take me. But it dident. So i thought of other memories. Nico and Grady ending their friendship. Zora in the vents. Wait. ''Vents'' I choked out loud. I stood up my legs shaking. I stumbled towards the wall where the vent was. Grabbing a chair i placed it on the floor below the vent. I yanked my shoes of followed by my socks and held them to my mouth and nose blocking the smoke from getting into my lungs. I climbed on the chair reaching the vent and took a few shakey breaths and managed to yell out ''Help! marshal? Mr condor? Dakota?'' No one answerd. Then i had an idea. I started wafting smoke down the vents with one of my arms. the other arm covering my mouth and nose with the sock. I staggerd of the chair and ran up to the door and began hammering on it with the last of my energy. Then i took a deep shakey breath and screamed at the top of my voice. ''HELP!''

Then i collapsed on to the floor shaking and sobbing. I took a last look at my cast mates. They were hard to see. All i could see were glimses of Tawni's golden bangles and Zora's purple head band. I took a last look at the room my eyes stinging from the smoke. I was still holding the socks to my mouth but they were making no difference. My eyes were drooping. the last thing i heard was the fire crackling at the other end of the room. Then i was plunged into darkness.

Marshals POV

Grabbing a Granola bar and my car keys i headed to my car.I twisted the keys in the ignition and drove off in the direction of Codor studio's. ''You light my fire'' Was playing when i parked in the Condor Studio's Parking lot. I got out of my car walking towards the entrance doors when i saw smoke. Oh no. I thought fumbling for my key in my jacket pocket. Had the cook left the oven on again! I opened the door and staggerd in. Smoke was everywhere. And it was coming from the cafeteria. I ran down the corridor whizzing past the sets of So random! and Mackenzie falls on the way. I reached the cafeteria and grabbed the door handle. ''Ow!'' I yelled. The door handle was boiling hot. I took my cell and dialled 911.

The fire brigade were on there way. I pressed my face against the door looking in through the glass. All i could see was smoke at first. But when i squinted my eyes i saw bodies. Oh no! I looked closer panicking. Bodies were strewn all over the room. I started banging on the door. ''Hello! can anyone hear me!'' I yelled. Suddenly a man in a green uniform aproached me. A fireman. ''Excuse me sir? who's in there?'' He said sounding urgent. ''I dont know!'' I yelled. ''But whoever they are get them out!'' The fireman nodded his head and began smashing the door down. It dident take long to knock it down. Coughing me and The fireman stepped into the ruins of the cafeteria. I blinked. It couldent be. I blinked again not believing what i was seeing. The bodies on the floor turned out to be the casts of So random! and Mackenzie falls motionless on the floor.

Hey! please review!

Lauren xxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

six months later

Sonny's POV

I felt weird inside. My head was aching and i was so thirsty. I tried opening my eyes but i couldent. I tried speaking or yelling out but it felt like my lips were glued shut. Where on earth was i? And what happend? I could hear faint voices. ''Im sorry Mrs Munroe but im afraid we can do nothing else for my daughter'' I could hear sobbing. Most likely my Mom. But wait! I was fine. I was breathing and thinking okay i just couldent open my damned eyes or speak or remember anything! I concentrated, Suddenly it all came flooding back to me like a long lost nightmare. Me and my cast mates were kidnapped along with another cast and tied to chairs. We eventually got out of the bonds but couldent get out of the room. The last thing i could remember was banging on the door screaming something. Suddenly i lunged forward opened my eyes and screamed ''WHAT!'' At the top of my voice. The lights blinded me. I was in hospital. My mom was holding my hand shrieking in delight. ''Sonny! your alive! oh honey i thought i lost you!'' She pulled me into a big bear hug. She let go of me and handed me a glass of water. I took it gratefully. Finally a drink! While i sipped the cool cold refreshing water i looked round. My bedside table was coverd in flowers and chocolattes. Mmm chocolatte. The idea of chocolatte sounded soo good right now!

I picked up a medium sized box and studied it. It was red with a purple ribbon tied round it. I hungrilly untied the ribbon and was about to open the box and delve into luxury when i spotted a small note stuck to it. I read it slowly. It said.

Dear Sonny

I hope you wake up. You and your cast were fantastic actors and actresses. I loved your originallity! I hope the others wake up soon too. So random has been cancelled untill further notice. Same with Mackenzie falls. We all miss you at Condor studio's and are crossing our fingers for you waking up and returning here.

Miss you, love from Marshal

I put the box on the bed and looked at it thoghtfully. Aww thats nice of him. I thought opening the box and selecting a caramel from the selection. I popped it into my mouth and chewed. It felt good to eat. Then i nearly choked on the chocolatte. ''The others!'' I shouted at the top of my voice. ''Where are my cast!'' My mom was on the other side of the room talking to the doctor. '''Honey what is it?'' She came over smiling reassuringly. ''I need to see my cast if their okay'' I said reaching for my glass of water. Mom frowned. ''Sonny its been six months'' I froze. ''Whats that supposed to mean?'' i said quietly. She smiled ''Just get some rest'' Then she left the room. As soon as she left i jumped out of bed. ''Ow!'' I yelped as my legs betrayed me and decided to collapse. I managed to get used to walking again. I walked out of the ward and looked round. The corridors were silent and empty. I walked down endless corridors untill i came to the main receptionist desk. I looked at my outfit. One of them hostpital nighty's.

I walked up to the desk and smiled at the lady. She was plump and had blonded hair down to her shoulders. ''Hello can you tell me where the cast of So random! are?'' I said politely. She looked at me. ''Oh! your one of the cast of so random! i see your awake'' I smiled ''yeah i am'' I said, She looked at her computer. Okay according to the Database:

Tawni Hart 3B

Grady Mitchel 5C

Nico Harris 7A

Zora Lancaster 3B

''How are they?'' I asked. She looked at her computer. and frowned. ''Not good im afraid. ''Huh?'' i amost squeaked, ''Well Nico and Grady are still in a coma. And Zora and Tawni have pretty bad memory loss. Zora also is suffering from asthma. She said quickly. Then a thought struck me. What about the falls? ''What about Mackenzie falls?'' I asked. She browsed her computer and looked at me. ''Well Chad Dylan Cooper has memory loss. Chasity and Portlyn are recovering slowly. Skyler and Ferguson have recoverd and are visiting Chad,Chasity and Portlyn right now do you want their room numbers?" ''Please'' I said as politely as possible. She sighed.

Chad Dylan cooper 3D

Chasity 5C

Portlyn 3B

''Right thank you'' I said and headed towards Ward 3. I walked down endless corridors and i even took a lift untill finally i reached Ward 3. I walked over and peered at the door number 3B. This was where Tawni and Zora were. I walked in looking round. There were two hospital beds near eachother. In one a Blonde hair'd girl was watching tv, And the other a brown haird girl was reading. I dident know what to do. I hadent seen them in so long. I headed towards them smiling. ''Hi'' I said arkwardly. Both of my castmates looked up and i nearly squeaked in shock. Zora had changed a lot. She had longish straightend brown hair and a pale face. She was giving me a weird look when i stopped gawking at her, ''Erm..and you are?'' She asked rudely. 'Erm im Sonny Munroe your cast mate'' I said smiling at her, She looked at me blankly. ''Ive never seen you before in my entire life'' She answerd shutting her book which turned out to be ''Eclipse'' from thr Twilght Saga. This is arkward. I thought. I turned to Tawni who was looking at me. ''Erm hi its me sonny we were all on So random! before the...incident'' ''What incident?'' Both Zora and Tawni said in unison. This was going to be harder then i expected. I took a deep breath. ''We were on So random! with our cast mates Nico and Grady. Then we were kidnapped and...thats all i can remember''

When i had finished explaining both Zora and Tawni were staring at me. ''Kidnapped?'' Zora said like it was another language. I was about to tell them how great we all were when Tawni screamed. She looked at me then she looked at Zora. Then she screamed again. ''Mirror!'' She yelled. ''I need a mirror!'' She looked like she had just woken up. She blinked hard and looked at me again. I handed her a mirror i found on the little bedside table. ''Sonny!'' She yelled. She jumped out of bed limping and pulled me into a big bear hug. Zora just watched astounded. ''How did they find us?'' She said letting go of me. ''I dont know'' I answerd slowly. ''Well i can officially say you two are insane'' Zora said sitting on the bed. ''Me afnd Tawni looked at eachother. Zora always was the crazy one. ''Come on Zora! try and remember!'' I said. Tawni announced she had an idea. She grabbed the tv remote of the table and flicked through the channels. ''We are back with so Random!'' The announcer said. Zora leaned closer. It was the episode when Zora was Sally jenson kid lawyer. ''Im on tv!'' Zora squeaked nearly falling of the bed. ''We all are!'' Tawni shouted. 'We are so random'' I said gesturing all three of us. ''And Nico and Grady'' Tawni corrected. Zora still looked blank. Then i had an idea. I told Tawni and she looked at me. ''Sonny? that was a daydream'' ''But we made it into a sketch!'' I said. She smiled and grabbed her purse which had been abandoned by the ''New Tawni''

We got into our positions. Without Nico,Grady and Zora it dident feel right. But we had to make Zora remember. Speaking of Zora she just rolled her eyes. ''Are you two gonna dance?'' She asked. She sounded embarrased. Tawni inserted the disk into the dvd player and sure enough. A title sequence came up. So Random! Sketches. I scrolled down untill i clicked on ''High school miserable'' Me and Tawni stood in the middle of the room waiting for the cue. Zora was covering her eyes. ''Oh my god! they are gonna dance! this is sooo embarassing!'' she shouted. ''Tawni your doing Grady's part'' I mumrmerd in position. ''Do i have too!'' Tawni mutterd back smiling politely at Zora who was considering calling the doctor to see if she had gone mad.

**I've never ever been to public school**

**I never thought it would be this cruel**

**It's endless, we're friendless**

**It's nothin' but paaain**

**And no-one in this dump knows our name! Zora murmerd thoughtfully removing her hands from her face.**

**I know that you think that this is probably my fault!**

**(We do!)**

**The catty comments, and the constant assaults!**

**(It's cool!)**

**I was here once, and seen a lot!**

**So listen if you wanna survive**

**Inside this High School Miserable**

**I never thought I'd be invisible**

**In this High School Miserable**

**You gotta keep being indivisible**

**In this High School Miserable**

**Don't understand what is happening to me**

**In this High School Miserable**

**Someone get me back on tv!**

**I thought the girls here would go crazy for me**

**I flubbed a test, I'm clearly getting a D**

**I never knew how high my undies would go**

**There's tons of wedgies, I didn't know**

**Like the the hoodie the Hourglass (ow!)**

**The 360 spin!(that hurt)**

**The fig leg, The bat the bowling pin (strike)**

**The donkey, The monkey, man am I sore**

**I can't believe their's 28 more**

**Neat!**

**Someone get me back on TV**

**Away from...High School Miserables**

**It's endless, we're friendless**

**(This place is cruel!)**

**Someone gets away from High School Miserables**

**(Someone get us back on)**

**Away from High School Miserables**

**Someone get us back on tv**

Me and Tawi both finished with me on her shoulders. We had to improvise in the most of the danceing but the singing was fine. Tawni also sang Grady's wedgie verse much to her annoyance. ''Bony knee!'' Tawni mutterd. I jumped off Tawni's shoulder running up to Zora who was smiling. ''I still cant believe we all daydreamed that!'' Zora exclaimed grinning at me and Tawni. ''Neither can i!'' I said. Wait. ''Zora you remember?'' She nodded and laughed. ''As soon as you guys started singing that song it all came back to me''. ''Unfortunatly''. She shudderd. Me and Tawni hugged her and she got out of bed yawning and streching. what on earth is that racket? Ive just awoke froma a damned coma and this is the welcome i get?'' We all turned towards the door. Nico was stood there. He looked blankly at us. ''Nico! its us! So random!'' I said. ''Your castmates?'' Zora added. Nico laughed harshly. ''And you three are?'' We dident answer. ''I dont know about you but i dot fancie doing all that again'' Tawni murmerd. ''Count me out'' Zora mutterd watching Nico with her arms folded. I turned towards Zora and Tawni. ''Your doing it'' I said.

Theres chapter five! please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''Doing what?'' Nico asked walking into the room. Tawni and Zora stood there, Their arms were folded. ''Sonny! i cant do it again!'' Tawni moaned. ''Havent we gone through enough? i mean almost dieing? waking up in a hospital,losing your memory,getting it back and then doing a full on music video dance routine for Nico who clearly doesent remember us!'' Zora shouted. ''Wait a minute! music video!'' Nico yelled. I walked up to him. ''Trust me it will work...you will remember'' I said reassuringly. ''Im not sure i want too'' Nico frowned. Once again we got into position this time with Zora so it was easier. Tawni and Zora had a argument who was going to sing Grady's wedgie line. Zora won. ''I cant believe im doing this'' Zora mutterd. ''I mean...in a studio thats fine but in a public hospital?'' I rolled my eyes at the new Zora. Old Zora would be delighted to strut her stuff. Tawni had not changed much. Zora looked older. She must of turned fifteen of sixteen a while ago. I could tell by her voice. Tawni replayed the music video on the dvd player. Nico looked confused. ''Are you lot gonna...sing and dance?'' He asked. He sounded scared. ''Yeah...unfortunatly thanks to sonny's ''Brilliant idea'' Zora said standing next to me and Tawni ready to peform...Again.

**I've never ever been to public school**

**I never thought it would be this cruel**

**It's endless, we're friendless**

**It's nothin' but paaain**

**And no-one in this dump knows our name!**

**I know that you think that this is probably my fault!**

**(We do!)**

**The catty comments, and the constant assaults!**

**(It's cool!)**

**I was here once, and seen a lot!**

**So listen if you wanna survive**

**Inside this High School Miserable**

**I never thought I'd be invisible**

**In this High School Miserable**

**You gotta keep being indivisible**

**In this High School Miserable**

**Don't understand what is happening to me**

**In this High School Miserable**

**Someone get me back on tv!**

**I thought the girls here would go crazy for me**

**I flubbed a test, I'm clearly getting a D**

**I never knew how high my undies would go**

**There's tons of wedgies, I didn't know**

**Like the the hoodie the Hourglass (ow!)**

**The 360 spin!(that hurt)**

**The fig leg, The bat the bowling pin (strike)**

**The donkey, The monkey, man am I sore**

**I can't believe their's 28 more**

**Neat!**

**Someone get me back on TV**

**Away from...High School Miserables**

**It's endless, we're friendless**

**(This place is cruel!)**

**Someone gets away from High School Miserables**

**(Someone get us back on)**

**Away from High School Miserables**

**Someone get us back on**

**'**'Tv!'' all three of us chorused. then we finished smiling. Both me and Zora were on Tawni's Shoulders. ''Bony knees!'' She both jumped of her shoulders. ''Where did Nico go?'' I said looking round the room. Then i heard a voice. ''this is the most entertaining thing ive seen all morning! im putting it on youtube i call it...Crazy singing kids'' Nico walked in with one of the nurses. She looked at all of us. ''Um...'' Zora said. I tried to look casual. ''Hey!'' I said politely. Nico was looking at me. I saw recognition in his eyes. ''Nico...you realy dident have to go and get one of the nurses'' I said trying not to grit my teeth. ''If a giant version of Ashley Tisdale comes into the room now ive had this dream'' Tawni murmerd. We all looked at her. Including the nurse. Obviously minusing the memory loss!'' Tawni yelled. Zora turned to Tawni. ''You had a dream that Me,You,and Sonny were singing and dancing in a hospital room and a giant version of Ashley Tisdale came into the room?'' Zora shouted. Tawni ignored her she was too busy admiring her nails thoughtfully. ''Yeah...pretty much'' Tawni replyed smiling. Nico walked up to me. ''Nico its us. So random? Your castmates'' I said as he approached me. ''So random?'' He repeated recognition in his voice. My heart skipped. ''Yes!'' I said. Tawni came up to me with Zora. ''If we have to do that dance one more time...'' Tawni mutterd. But we dident need to.

I was about to scold Both Zora and Tawni for being so negative when Nico pulled me,Tawni and Zora into a big bear hug. The nurse stepped back. ''I knew you would remember!'' I told him after pulling away. ''Are you kidding me? there are only four people i know who would do that in public'' Nico said grinning. Then his grin dissapeard. ''Wheres Grady?'' He said looking confused. ''He's still in a coma'' I said quickly. ''A coma?'' He repeated. ''Which reminds me'' I said. ''Im going to see Chad and we can visit Grady on the way'' ''Who?'' They chorused. They looked confused. ''Chad Dylan Cooper?'' I shouted. ''Pooper?'' I said hopefully. No lightbulbs. ''Mackenzie falls?'' I shouted throwing my arms in the air in frustration. They still looked confused. ''Lets go'' I said walking out of the room. They followed me quickly. Tawni moaning about how awfull her ''Hospital outfit'' was.

I walked into room 3B followed by my cast. (Except Grady he was still in a coma) Tawni was now dressed in what she called ''Acceptable Clothing'' She was dressed in a pink top with a glittery T her Mom had left for her. Zora had also dressed. She wore a red top with blue jeans. Her hair was straightened to her shoulders and a purple head band neatly pulled back her fringe. Woah. Normal. Zora's weird personality and random choice of outfits and hairstyles and gone POOF! When she lost her memory. I miss the old Zora. Im not sure if Zora is ever going to ''Explore'' the vents again. She screamed the hospital down when Nico accidently locked her in the clothing closet when she was getting changed five minuets ago. If she dident like small closets i dont even want to think about what she will do when she finds out her ''Dressing room'' is in the vents. Anyway. Back to reality. i walked upto a bed in the middle of the room. Behind a curtain near Chads bed was Grady still in a coma. Chad was sitting on the edge of the bed his legs dangling off the side reading. ''READING?'' I walked up to him my Cast following me nervously. I heard Tawni mutter ''He's cute!'' and a murmer of agreement from Zora. My heart was beating so hard i was scared my cast could hear it. Chad looked up from the book. ''Erm..hi? and you are?'' He said looking confused. My heart stopped.

Hiya! you requested Channy so there ya go! hope you enjoyed the chapter! More channy on the way.

Lauren xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7  Channy!

Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

I stood infront of chad frozen. ''You..dont know me do you?'' I whisperd a single tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. Come on! this is Chad Dylan Cooper! i told myself. Biggest jerk in jerkoslovakia! But i couldent help having feelings for him. Especially when he was like this. ''And you are?'' Chad repeated looking at me with his blue crystal eyes. ''Sonny Munroe'' I mumbled. ''Sorry..Sonny Munroe i have never seen you before in my entire life'' He said my name like it was in quotation marks, Tawni and Zora were stood next to me. ''So Sonny..are we gonna do a full on music extravaganza for this...Chad guy then?'' Zora said sarcasticly. ''To help him remember'' Tawni added. I looked at my cast members. ''I doubt it will work guys'' I mutterd getting agitated. ''Why?'' Zora said. ''It just wont'' I replyed. ''Nothing can make him remember'' A voice said from the door. Me,Tawni,Nico and Zora looked towards the door. Ferguson and Skyler were stood in the doorway smiling politley. Looks like they dont know who we are too. When they looked at us they had blank expressions on their faces. ''Are you friends of Chad?'' Skyler said. I walked up to them followed by my cast. ''Sort of..'' I said slowly. ''We are?...'' Zora said studying her finger nails. Oh my god Zora had become a Tawni clone.

''Who are you lot then?'' Ferguson asked folding his arms. Before i could answer Zora blurted out ''So random duh!'' ''Oh realy?'' Skyler murmerd. ''Well we are part of the Mackenzie falls cast. The others are recovering'' ''Mackenzie falls?'' Tawni squeaked. We all looked at her. ''Ive seen that show! its so dramatic!'' She said grinning at Skyler and Ferguson. Hmm looks like Tawni doesent remember the rivalry between our shows (Actually i dont think anyone does Except me) ''So random?..Never heard of it'' Ferguson said frowning. ''Hows chad?'' I said quickly. Both boys looked at me. ''And why do you care?'' They said in unison. ''Im a friend okay!'' I shouted. ''Oi! what are you doing..whatever your name is?'' Skyler yelled when i ran across the room to Chad who was still reading thoughtfully. I grabbed the book of him and threw it at Zora who caught it. I grabbed his arms and leaned in close so i could feel his breath on my face. ''Sonny?...what the hell are you doing?'' Zora said dropping the book in suprise. ''Sonny?..hmm that sounds familiar'' said one of the boys. I ignored them and looked at Chad. He looked suprised. ''Look...erm Sonia...Munroe or whatever can you please get of my bed im trying to read'' He said trying to avoid my hard stare. ''Look its me Chad! Its me Sonny! you remember me dont you? and So random? and your show Mackenzie falls?'' He looked at me for a second. My cast and the Mack falls guys crowded round his bed asking various questions.

Do you remember? (Skyler)

Are you single? (Obviously Tawni)

I like you hair (Zora!)

He looked at all of us for a second. He ignored all their questions and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled ''Hello sonny long time no see'' He said grinning. I whent hot all over and couldent answer. I heard Zora shout ''Is she gonna faint?'' Then i felt myslef hit soemthing hard and everything whent black.

Oooo clithanger! lol hope you enjoyed it. More on the way

Lauren xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonny's POV

Okay so here it is. Im going to tell you my life so far. Bad or not.

Im sonny Munroe Im fifteen years old and i work at Condor studio's. I work in a Comedy show So Random! with my cast matesTawni Hart,Nico Harris,Grady Mitchel and Zora Lancaster. Tawni' was obsessed with looking in the mirror and singing ''Im a little teapot'' And i found out she was a massive drama queen when she ''Almost died'' In that chewing gum accident. Nico and Grady made me laugh. They did completely stupid things and argued constantly about utterly pointless stuff but neither of them would hurt a fly. Then theres Zora. Shes Thirteen (A/n Checked on wiki)years old and she spends most of her time in that satagarious thing. She hangs round in the vents and catapults random food at people. She is also a blossom scout amd holds a Grudge towards Dakota Condor, Ah Dakota Condor what can i say about her described in on word. Evil. She kidnapped the So random! cast and our rival show Mackenzie fall's cast. I still dont get how we got out alive. Most of us lost our memories. I dident. Tawni,Nico and Zora lost there's along with their personalities and attitude. For example theres Zora who completely changed. She whent from having a squeaky voice,Hanging round the vents,Catapulting meat and cheese at people and having crazy hairstyles to being clostraphobic,Wearing her hair down neatly and a sarcastic attidtude.

Tawni and Nico dident realy change and Grady as far as i know is still in a coma. Which brings to me to how i managed to get my cast mates memories back. With Tawni it was easy. I just walked up to her and she started screaming for a mirror then she automaticly rememberd me. Weird huh? Zora was different. She had completely forgotten anything to do with So random! which includes her castmates and her grudge towards Dakota Condor. To retain her memory me and Tawni performed a daydream we all had (and later a sketch) called High School Miserable. The performance involved danding round on cafeteria tables and singing from the bottom of your heart about how you felt. Well we had no cafeteria tables so we had to improvise with hospital beds (Which made me feel uncomfortable) Anyway. The performance all when okay especially at the end when we found of Zora had rememberd So random! and her castmates but no'one and nothing else. We did the same for Nico who at first thought we were downright crazy but he eventually recoverd. The weird thing is that im the only one out of the So random! cast who remembers Mackenzie falls and of course Chad Dylan Cooper.

They all looked at me like i had suddenly grown two heads when i said ''Lets go visit Chad'' They dident even remember their daily nickname for him. ''Chad Dylan Pooper. Or somethimes they just called him ''Pooper'' So i led them to Chads hospital room and he was sat their on his bed (READING?) So i tried to knock it out of him. But at first it dident work. But then He blinked like he had just woken up and gave me one of those smirks and looked at me with those beautifull crystal blue eyes. And said ''Hey Sonny long time no see'' Then i hit something and everything whent black...

My head hurt. I slowly opened my eyes to meet those of one of my cast mates. I couldent tell if who it was at first. The only reason i knew it was one of my castmates was the blurred So random! logo on her/his Tshirt. when it cleared and i finally saw her face. It was Zora. Not tidy clostrophobic Zora. It was the real Zora. The one who pranked you and hung round in the vents. What was she doing with a So random! Tshirt on? She was saying something but it was faint. It sounded like ''Sonny's Awake!'' Wirth her usual excitement. I felt realy comfy. I looked round dizzily realising i was in the Condor Studio's sick room. I rubbed my head. ''What happend?'' I said groggily. Zora smiled. ''Its pretty hard to explain'' She grinned. Wait. Why was she grinning? Then i saw Tawni,Nico and Grady walk into the room. Wait. I thought Grady was in a coma? Tawni was the first to speak. ''Oh thank god your awake! Sonny! we thought the gas would knock you out for ever!'' Gas? I thought. ''Wait...'' I said sleepily ''Dakota Condor kidnapped us...and Mackenzie falls...Condor studios burnt down dident it?'' They all looked at me confused. Then burst into hysterical laughter. Zora was the first to recover. ''Seriously? you dreamed Dakota kidnapped us and those drama snobs!'' She yelled between gasps. I sat up. I dreamed all that? Tawni came up to me still laughing. ''Sonny...They were testing a new chemical in the mill next to the studio's and unfortunatly put us to sleep for a couple of hours.'' ''Wow that gas must of messed my dream us pretty bad'' I laughed getting of the bed i was sitting on.

Then someone came into the room looking frantic. ''is she awake?'' I looked towards the door to see Chad Dylan Cooper smirking and smiling. ''Cooper'' I said flatly trying to hold in the excitment i was feeling seeing him. ''Munroe'' He said walking towards me. ''Pooper!'' My cast chorused exiting the room. ''Show starts in ten okay?'' Tawni said turning round to face me. I smiled at her. ''Okay...i just need to...clear my head first okay?'' She smirked. ''Okay...oh by the way if i see Dakota ill keep out of her way!'' She giggled. I gave her look which shut her up and she ran out of the room still giggling. Oh god i regret telling my cast my dream. Then i faced Chad. ''What do you want?'' i said frowning. He smirked again. ''Words out that while we were all drugged up on loopy gas you had a dream that Dakota Condor kidnapped us'' He laughed and looked at me. ''How did you?...'' I began. ''Chasity'' He said. I was about to ask what Chasity did when Chad moved closer to me. ''I was in the dream wasent i?'' He said softly smiling. I couldent help smiling back. ''Yes. Yes you were'' i said resting my head on his chest breathing in his strong cologne. Oh god. why was i doing this? Stop it Sonny! I told myself. then he captured my gaze with his deep blue eyes and leaned in to kiss me. It felt so good. Kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. i was lost in his gaze wrestling his tonsil with my tongue. Then my cast came in. ''Sonny the show starts in five minuets!'' Tawni shouted. then she saw us and opened her mouth to scream. But nothing came out. Me and chad pulled away both of us blushing deep crimson red. My cast stood at the doorway gawping. ''I i.. can explan!'' I stutterd. ''YOU BETTER!'' They shouted in unison.

Heeeey sorry for the twist lol

please review.

lauren xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
